


I Wish You Were Here With Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Zayn Leaves One Direction, Zayn Malik - Freeform, airport, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot of what I imagined Ziam to be going through once Zayn left the band. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Were Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part I

      Two months had passed since he last saw Zayn, two long months filled with heartache, tears, and loneliness. He wasn’t just his bandmate, but his best friend and the man he loved. In those separated days Liam felt detached from everyone around him. He ate little, and opened up even less. There were mixed feelings in the rest of the band making it hard for him to talk to anyone about the range of emotions he was harboring inside. At first he was depressed, even angry, but above all else frustrated and melancholy. It was nothing new to the rest of the mates that Zayn and him were closest, they’ve been keeping their hidden romance secret for years, and expected Liam to feel the way he did. But even so, he didn’t receive much comfort save Niall. Louis was pissed and didn’t filter his thoughts. Of course he wasn’t happy about Zayn’s decision, but given his recent affiliation with other producers Louis could only feel a sense of betrayal. Liam didn’t feel betrayed, but he could understand how one would naturally feel that in their situation, still he didn’t support Louis’s disposition. Harry’s response was similar to Liam’s; he wanted Zayn to be happy but he didn’t want to lose a member of the dream they were sharing together, but maybe that dream was no longer still true for Zayn, or maybe it was the pace of their nonstop schedule that stained that dream.

     What was hardest for Liam though was this change in their relationship. Zayn was his rock, the one that brought him comfort through all the challenges they’ve faced since they met those fateful years ago. But now that he was gone, doing everything felt harder. Liam for the first time experienced utter heartache, it hurt him physically, often keeping him up at night. He went from seeing the love he travelled the world with everyday to not seeing him at all, where once having a piece of home no matter where he went with him was no more. The lapse between their texts grew farther as did their conversations. He wasn’t sure what would come of their relationship and the pain that the unknown brought ran deep. They used to talk about anything and everything, had a feeling of closeness and a connection that only real love can bring. And now Liam was left in the dark, still confused about what was going on with his other half. It was dark when Liam rolled over and checked the clock. 3:49. He couldn’t sleep. Today was his flight back to England, and hopefully the day he’d be able to reconnect with Zayn. He was the only thing on his mind as the days got closer to their mid-tour break, and now his anxiety wouldn’t rest. He fumbled to pick up his phone off the night stand in the dark and opened his messages with Zayn. Four days ago was their last conversation: “

So I’ll be home in a few days I really need to see you”

“I miss you everything is just really hard right now”

“I know, and I know you’re probably going through something harder than me but I feel lost without you”

“Liam I would never do anything to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just don’t know”

“Please don’t close me out. talk to me”

A tear trickled down his eye as Liam read his last unanswered text. He locked his phone and by the time he put his phone back he was sobbing softly.

     A few hours later Liam rose with the rising of the sun, brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and got into his scheduled cab to the airport. It was a fair day, sunny with scattered clouds. Liam couldn’t help but feel uplifted with the amiable weather, it was as if the sun was smiling at him, giving him a sign that everything would work out. That was all that he could hope for, it was all he really wanted. Checking in through customs went smoothly and before he knew it he was already on the plane. Liam normally had his parents take off from work to pick him up but this time he wanted to save them the hassle, and partially because he wanted to return alone to clear his head, he decided he’d just take a cab himself. He noticed some girls in the row over staring, giggling at him, so he gave them a smile and a wave. That was the hard part about his job, which is why he was so patient and understanding with Zayn’s decision; always lighting up his face with a smile at times when he felt no joy inside. Liam never wanted to disappoint his fans, he understood that he owed everything to them, they were the reason he got to travel the world, and the reason he had the chance to spend it with the one he loved. Even when he was exhausted and ready to sleep in his hotel bed after shows, he always stopped to give those hopeful fans waiting in the late hours of the night the selfie they so desperately desired, because at the end of the day their happiness gave him some of his own.

The seatbelt sign lit up. _Well in 7 hours I’ll be back_.

“Passengers this is your captain speaking. We’ll be departing momentarily. We’re expecting a smooth trip with no delays. Next stop Heathrow”

     Liam put in his headphones and slowly nodded off. In his dream he saw the smiling faces of everyone he knew. He floated past them into a sea of dark clouds. All he could make out was a plane flying away from him in the distance. Suddenly he plunged into the sea below him and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t reach the surface. Desperately he clawed above him, trying to resist the inescapable weight dragging him down. As he closed his eyes in defeat he felt a familiar hand grasp his own. Strength returned to his body as a figure casting away the shadows on the water pulled him up. He soared up above the waves looking for the light that saved him. It was retreating into the distance, a silhouette he couldn’t fail to recognize. Liam chased after it but felt a bang.

“Forgive me for that”, one of the flight attendants stumbled and crashed the refreshment cart into his seat. Liam nodded and rolled over to face the window. He lifted the curtain letting in the light from the outside and saw scattered farms below him. He knew he was close now. Rubbing his groggy eyes Liam let out a yawn. “Passengers we’re making our final descent now. Thank you for flying with us”.

     As he made his way into the airport with the rest of the passengers eager to reunite with their loved ones Liam couldn’t help but feel solemn inside. _Maybe I should’ve called my parents, who wants to come home alone?_ He saw people hugging, filled with joy. Standing there he saw something that he so desperately wanted himself. A man came running and fell into the arms of another, presumably his boyfriend returning from some extended trip. They looked so happy to be together again and reunited with a kiss, not caring who saw. He looked into the crowd with hopes that maybe someone would surprise him, but failed to see a familiar face. He opened his phone to distract himself and starting walking quickly to the entrance to find his cab. All Liam wanted in that moment was to be home, away from the crowd he saw nothing for himself in. With his head still down Liam walked on until suddenly he bumped into someone who received him with a hug. The embrace was warm, genuine, and felt like a piece of home. He dropped his bag and fell into those comforting arms he knew all too well. They held each other tight, neither one wanting to let go. He looked up to see Zayn’s watery eyes, the tears he no longer wanted to hold back. Zayn sniffled and wiped his eyes,

“Welcome home Liam”. He wiped another tear. “I’ve missed you so much”

“Zayn”, Liam responded softly.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through these couple months, I thought I needed to get away from everything, to clear my head, but all I ever really needed was you by my side. I don’t want to be apart. I need you”

Liam was overcome with emotions, but this time the emotions he wanted to feel. He gently wiped a lone tear running down Zayn’s cheek and embraced him once more. “I need you too”.


End file.
